Elizabeth (Breathing Again)
Elizabeth, more commonly referred to as "Beth" within the school, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. She was nurse Riley's assistant. Elizabeth's kindhearted compassion is what led her to eventually sacrifice herself to save Valentin. Pre-Apocalypse Dupree Secondary School Elizabeth worked as the doctor of the Dupree Secondary school, where she befriended students Fer Morales and Magdiel Ramirez. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Not Dead Yet In the infirmary Valentin has taken the student when he notes he has stopped breathing as he places him on the table, Beth, the doctor, appears and asks what has happened, Valentin replies the end of the world is here as he sees students leaving the school throught the window, Valentin tries to convince Beth they have to leave, but Beth replies that there are more students that need her help, and she's not giving up, as a zombified student approaches her, Valentin pushes this zombified student to a locker and asks Beth to lock him, wich she does, Riley, another doctor appears and asks what happened, Valentin and Beth stares at each other paralyzed. Safety Behind Walls Beth warns Riley not to touch the locker as a "dead student" is locked inside it, Riley unlocks it anyway, causing her own death, a frightened Beth is approached by the undead student, before Valentin kills him with a flu shot. Beth gets up and sees throughout the window the walkers that broke into the school, she panics and attemps to open the door and flee, but Valentin attemps to calm her down before Riley reanimates and bites Valentin's arm. On The Breach Beth is frightened after witnessing Valentin killing Riley, he tries to reason with Beth abouth his actions, but Beth stabs him with a flu shot and runs away in denial. Strangers Beth arrives to a safe classroom, she knocks the door and makes a knock knock joke, Frank allows her inside and both are scolded by Tamara, while Beth defends herself saying she had a rough day. After a moment of tension, Beth, Frank and Judith are forced to escape the classroom. Made to Suffer Beth follows Judith in her plan to take out the remaining walkers on the school, and eventually finds an uncunscious Valentin lying on the ground, she brought him back to the kitchen, protecting him but getting bit in the process. When Valentin wakes up, Beth is preparing to cut his arm off, she tells Valentin that probably if she amputates Valentin's arm, the infection won't kill him, Valentin doubts about Beth, but she manages to convince him and proceeds to amputate Valentin's arm. After Valentin wakes up again, Beth proves herself right as Valentin's condition seems fixed. Just when it looks like things might return to normal, Beth reveals to Valentin her bite and says that he must kill her to prevent her from turning, he refuses to kill her, but she assures Valentin that he is the real saviour of the school survivors and that in a matter of days everybody will forget about her. After Beth passes away, Valentin puts her down. Season 2 Escatología In a hallucination, Fer finds himself back at the school. Beth greets him warmly. Fer embraces her and apologizes for what happened to her and the deceased children of the school, but Beth tells him, "It's okay Fer", and comforts him Death Killed By: *Zombie(s) (Caused, Alive) *Valentin (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy, Before Reanimation) After encountering the unconscious Valentin lying on the ground, Beth takes him to the kitchen to protect him from the walkers but at the expense of being bitten herself. After taking Valentin to safety and amputating his arm, she tells Valentin that she can't go with him and reveals her bite, Beth gives Valentin advice about the zombie bites and how they work, finally she asks Valentin to put her down before she reanimates. After a heartbreaking farewell, Valentin stabs Beth in the head. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Elizabeth has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers Relationships Valentin While their relationship starts off as nothing more but a helpful teacher and a young girl, the bond strengthens over the course of the episodes. As Beth is the closest person to Valentin in the apocalypse, both of them came to form a symbiotic relationship. Beth protected him no matter what, even when her own life was at risk. However, the relationship eventually takes a toll for the worse when Valentin kills a reanimated Riley after the latter bites him. Although Valentin still cares about her, Beth shows slight distrust towards him, ultimately stabbing and abandoning him. Their relationship is improved however when the two reunite after Beth saves him from the walkers and amputates his arm. The two end on a warm but emotional note, as Valentin, in tears, is forced to kill Beth to prevent her from reanimating. Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *Not Dead Yet *Safety Behind Walls *On The Breach *Strangers *Made to Suffer Season 2 *Escatología (Hallucination) Trivia *Elizabeth works for the school as a medical assistant, despite her young age, this is why she is nicknamed "The Young Doctor". *Elizabeth is the first main character to die. *Elizabeth is one of the few characters Polimis misses, and even regrets killing. Category:Breathing Again Characters Category:Dupree High School Category:Fer & Sandra